Vehicle underbody structures may connect vehicle frames to vehicle floors. Typically, underbody structures define a rigid subframe to provide added support between the frame and the floor. The underbody structure may support certain vehicle components such as the engine, drivetrain, or suspension. The underbody structure allows for the distribution of weight of the vehicle components across the vehicle. This allows for better vehicle performance and, as such, improves fuel efficiency.